After all these years I still love her
by jet777
Summary: Hilde, in my dreams I can still reach out and touch your beautiful face, see the childish sparkle in your eyes as you looked out in the snow on coldest winter days. The way you kissed my lips when I told you I loved you so...


After all these years I still love her

Hilde, in my dreams I can still reach out and touch your beautiful face, see the childish sparkle in your eyes as you looked out in the snow on coldest winter days. The way you kissed my lips when I told you I loved you so. How excited you where when we decided we start a family in West Germany. The dream of one day having children filled out hearts, but also how tragically our dream died when you died in my arms as we failed crossing the border. Hide, after all these years I still love you so ....

Laying in his bed thinking, Albert let his dreams subside. It was only six am but the light of day was still dull as it came though the dingy window of his apartment on this winter day. As he rolled over in bed, the thick necklace chain holding his long dead wife's ring slid across his bare chest. Before the chain touched the sheets, he wrapped his long cold fingers around it grasping the necklace in fond memory.

"How many years has it been? thirty? Forty? "

He often hid his feelings from his friends, but in moments like this his feelings became all too clear.

He remembered how he and his dear Hide would lie in bed together on the coldest days like this, huddled close together dreaming of what the future would hold for their love. It felt like only yesterday.

He tried to open his heart to another but only for it to end in almost the same way. He was like the shingami when it came to love. In return his life had become to match that thought. Full of one night stands and strange women to fill the void of emptiness.

Years after the last battle, each cyborg began to settle down. 009 ,003 and 001 had lived as a perfect family in Japan, wile the rest have slowly begun to start new families of there own. Though it was hard to imagine some certain members of his team beginning a family.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Albert decided to get up. There wasn't any point in trying to go back to sleep with so much on his mind. Deciding on a walk to clear his head, Albert stepped out of the walk way of his apartment house into the crisp morning air. Looking up and down the old town cobble streets there seemed to be hardly anyone in site. Taking a sharp left, he headed for the old shop district. Trying hard not to notice much around him, it was as if nothing suprized him any more to pay mind to much around him. Suddenly, he bumped into someone awakening him from his sleepy daydreams of thought.

"Excuse me .." Albert rushed to help the women up that he carelessly knocked to the ground.

In helping to tend to the young woman he noticed something shockingly familiar about her.

"Vina...?"

The young woman, tall and thin with mid length swooping blond hair and rhinestone head band stood dusting off her coat.

The young woman looked over Albert strangely. "I'm sorry sir you must have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Athena."

It was only just a few years before, but he understood why and what it was that aloud Vina to be the only other woman to come into his heart. She reminded him so much of his past wife.

Quickly accounting for the lost moments in conversation as this strange women starred at him Albert recovered. "Would you like to get some coffee? It's the lest I can offer you for bumping into you like that "

He wasn't going to question the moment or how many more of Vina's twins were running about, but he was in this moment sure of one thing. That no matter where he was or how he lived, Hide's love was always with him and she never wished for him to be lonely.

The end

Notes:

If you saw the last story arch in 009 you'd understand this part and also get the last joke at the end

for those fortunate enough to own the Cyborg 009 EP CD "love stories"( Japanese only) 004 saves this one girl from the mob? and they hide out some place for a night and to thank him this girl wants 004 to stay with her and she offers herself to him. 004 leaves and she begs him to atleast tell her his name witch he dose and lets the door slam behind him ...remaining nameless to the end seems to be a trend with him. (if I'm off a bit on this story arch I only understand a limited amount of Japanese) please don't hurt me (Post note: I also don't own anything to do with Cyborg 009)


End file.
